This invention relates to novel poly(ether esters).
While virtually any fiber can be dyed to some extent, synthetic fibers having no inherent receptivity require additives to give sufficient dye receptivity to be commercially acceptable. This problem with synthetic fibers is further complicated by the fact that there is great variation from polymer to polymer as to what is or is not effective in improving dye receptivity. Olefin polymers such as polypropylene present the greatest challenge to the dyeing art because of their chemical inertness and general nonpolar character.